marvel_comics_characters_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cybele (Earth-616)
' Cybele' is an Eternal and the former queen of the Eternals of Earth until the death of her husband. Biography Cybele is a second generation Eternal who has had little revealed about her past. Although she is the consort of Zuras, she evidently had no interest in participating in the great events of the Eternals' history. She lived with Zuras for a time and raised Azura. However, Cybele never felt comfortable in the society of her fellow Eternals and appears to have left their city of Olympia after Azura reached adulthood. Although Cybele was technically the Queen of the Eternals by reason of her marriage to Zuras, she has never truly been interested in governing them, and after Zuras' recent death, she was content to lead Azura to become the new ruler of the Earth's Eternals. Cybele has always had a great interest in nature, and in the days of Ancient Greece, she was often mistaken fro the Earth goddess Gaea. Today, she lives by herself in a forest in Colorado, using her psionic powers to prevent herself from being seen by human being unless she wants them to see her. Relatives *Zuras (husband, deceased) *Kronos (father-in-law) *Daina (mother-in-law) *A'Lars (brother-in-law) *Sui-San (sister-in-law, deceased) *Kazantra (sister-in-law) *Azura (daughter, deceased) *Thomas Eliot (son-in-law, deceased) *Eros (nephew) *Thanos (nephew) *Deborah Ritter (granddaughter) *Donald Ritter (granddaughter) *Joey Eliot (grandson) *Thane (great-nephew) *Rot (great-nibling) *Genis-Vell (adoptive great-nephew) *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (foster great-niece) *Nebula (alleged great-great-niece) Powers and Abilities Powers Cybele possesses the conventional attributes of her race, as well as certain special abilities developed through rigorous discipline. However, Cybele has not chosen to develop any of her known special superhuman abilities to the same degree that her daughter and others of the most powerful Eternals have. Invulnerability: Like that of all Eternals of Earth, Cybele's life force is augmented by cosmic energy, making her virtually immortal, immune to disease and aging, and able to regenerate injured or missing organic tissue. Only an injury that disperses a significant portion of her body molecules or a force that overwhelms and breaks her mental hold over her body can cause her to die. She can resist temperature extremes through mental concentration. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Cosmic energy bolsters Cybele's metabolism so that she does not tire from any physical exertion. Superhuman Strength: Cybele can lift about fifteen tons without negating the force of gravity on whatever she is lifting. Biomolecular Alteration: '''Like the other Eternals of Earth, Cybele maintains a virtually unbreakable mental control over the processes and structure of her body, even while she is asleep or unconscious. Cybele's control over her body, in conjunction with her ability to rearrange matter, enable her to maintain whatever physical age she wishes. As a result, Cybele appears to be no older than her daughter. '''Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Cybele can project cosmic energy in the form of beams from her eyes or in the form of beams or flashes from her hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves of cells in her body, can be used as force, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. Cybele can project a maximum concussive force of at least 200 pounds per square inch. The maximum effective range for her energy beams seems to be about 175 feet. The expenditure of cosmic energy in this way will temporarily deplete Cybele's physical strength, but it will quickly rebuild itself after such exertion is over. *''Heat Projection:'' She can project heat reaching a maximum temperature of 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Molecular Manipulation: Cybele can psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to transform an object's shape, but she is no more than a second-level adept at this discipline. Flight: Like all Eternals, Cybele is able to levitate herself by mentally manipulating gravitons around her. She can also levitate other people and objects even while simultaneously levitating herself. By manipulating gravitons, she can lift even greater weights than her own physical strength would allow her to. Cybele can fly at approximately 600 miles per hour, but her speed is considerably lessened if she is simultaneously levitating more than 200 pounds. Telepathic Illusions: Cybele has the psionic ability to influence the minds of others. Using her low-level psionic hypnotic power, she can prevent herself from being seen or heard. It is not known whether she can psionically influence the minds of others in other ways. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Eternals Category:Invulnerability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Biomolecular Alteration Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Cosmic Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Optical Energy Blasts Category:Thermal Blasts Category:Photon Blasts Category:Flight Category:Illusion Casting Category:Immortality